


The day the animals escaped

by motetus



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus finds out that life as a farmer is not so different from his time in the army, surrounded by ferocious bloodthirsty tribesmen. Drawn for the ninth_eagle fanmedia challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day the animals escaped




End file.
